


righteous fury

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the Snort drabbles [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, World War Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “I pity any man who don’t treat you right, Peggy.”





	righteous fury

“I cannot _believe-_ ” She rattled through the cupboard. “That that man would _dare-_ ” Banged the kettle down. “To call _me-_ ” Dropped a mug in front of Steve.

“What, Pegs?” Steve was entranced by her righteous fury.

“Doesn’t bear repeating,” Peggy sniffed. “But he shouldn’t kiss his mother with that mouth.”

Bucky came in. “Some poor shmuck disrespect Peggy again?”

“You pity him? That... _ape_?”

“I pity any man who don’t treat you right, Peggy.” He grabbed a mug.

“ _Pity_ them! _I_ am a fucking _delight_ , Bucky Barnes!”

Steve snorted.

“And don’t we know it, babe.” Bucky winked.

Steve snorted again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write Steve/Peggy based on [this post](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/164773476109/): Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts
> 
> What's that in the distance? Listen, there's chanting: [ot3 ot3 OT3 OT3]
> 
> I'll write one for your OTP too! Send me the characters + the word "snort" over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
